Dark Memories
by Seto-Kaibas-Princess
Summary: A 17-18 year old Shinigami name Harumi lives with her father Urahara and her family. However Harumi has no previous memories before five years old. She then encounters Ichigo and Rukia at school with his friends. However will her encounter with Ichigo and Rukia be her salvation or her demise?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach 1**

***Read all the way to the bottom of the chapter for more information on the story and author's notes***

It is early June and unnaturally warm so I decided to wear a purple spaghetti strap summer dress. Not many people have come by the shop, except for several Shinigami that have come to buy items from the Soul society. I begin my chores first I start cleaning the entire store; Ururu and Ginta are taking a break outside and playing in the water having fun. I start feeling a little depressed and lonely so Aunty Shizuka walks up to me smiling as her long brown hair drapes in front of her face. She "What's wrong?" she asks looking at me worriedly "nothing" I reply back and grab several boxes of supplies to be put away in storage. I then return to the small living room to see Shizuka and father talking about something and walk up to them. I look at both of them confused and slightly curious about what they are talking about "is everything alright?" I ask them both wondering if anything is wrong. My father looks at me startled as he hides something behind his back, I stare at him curiously "what's going on?" I questioned trying to find out what's going on.

Both my father and aunt look at each other than towards me. He sighs and reveals what is behind his back to show a school uniform "your aunt and I believe that you should attend one of the local high schools in the area starting Monday. We enrolled you at Karakura High" says father happily smiling. I become excited about what father has told me "THANK YOU DADDY!" I cheered in a loud voice hugging him uncontrollably. "There was one problem though, we had to get you a larger size shirt and jacket because of the size of your chest," he laughed making me blush and annoyed "HEY!" I scream at him in anger and whack him over the head. He rubs his head as my aunt starts laughing and grabs both the shirt and jacket from father "I'm going to alter it right now so that the shirt and jacket fit you perfectly alright" she giggled and exits the room smiling. I'm alone with dad continuing to hug him once more "Harumi can you go and help Tessai with dinner?" questiones father "alright I can't wait to start school on Monday" I scream excitedly "so our dear little girl is starting school" commented a familiar voice. I turn around to see a black cat with bright gold/yellow eyes. "Yoruichi I'm starting High School this Monday" I tell Yoruichi smiling "that's great Harumi, however when your there no kido understand" nagged Yoruichi in a stern voice. "I promise, no kido or shunpo," I vowed smiling joyfully. Father notices my enthusiasm and chuckles "My cutie pie is growing up so quick" he brags and starts hugging me "it felt like only yesterday you were toilet training" he wept as he went on talking. I start getting annoyed and hit him over the head blushing "stop it I'm not a child anymore" I roared at him as he holds his head which has a huge bump from hitting him.

It is Monday morning and I'm getting ready for the morning by taking a shower, and changing into the school uniform, I then brush my hair and braid it before heading into the kitchen to grab breakfast. I depart from my room and stroll to the kitchen to see Shizuka making my bento box and Tessai getting breakfast ready. I smile at them "Tessai, Shizuka how do you like this uniform?" I questioned them excitedly and chuckle. Aunt smiles at me "you look so good, especially since I did some of those modifications" she commented as she inspects the uniform. I gush at her comment "oh your bento box is ready, a map to Karakura High from the house and several different shortcuts to get there as well" she proposed as she looks at her watch. "Harumi you need to grab something to eat now it's going to take you some time to get to school, everything you need is in your bookcase" she added and hands me something to eat, and my school bag and took off.

I leave the house running as you follow the map that your aunt gave you. I check my watch to realize that I'm going to be late so I pick up speed. It took me around five minutes to arrived at the main four way stop sign and turn left to head to the school. As I run towards the school I see students wearing the same uniform walking the same way. I follow them to see a large school filled with students around my age talking with each other. I stop in the middle of the entrance courtyard to inspect the area amazement since I have never been in a school before. As I gawked I didn't realize that there are students walking behind me and someone bumps into me "I'm sorry" I apologize to turn around to see a tall boy. He has orange hair and chocolate colored eyes. He smiles at me "you're the new student that just enrolled here aren't you" he queried "yes I'm Urahara Harumi" I respond back smiling.

He was tall so he had to bend his head a little lower to get a better glimpse of me. "I'm Ichigo, do you know what class and year you belong to?" he inquired with kind and gentle smile I tilt my head in confusion and then remember what aunt said and begin to rummage in the bag to find the school information "is this it?" I wondered and hand over the paper "Where in the same class" he revealed as he returns the paper to me. I grab it when a girl with short black hair and cobalt blue eyes walks up to the boy "Ichigo" she says as she looks at him sternly. She then sees me "Ah! Kuchiki-san" I exclaimed in surprise and beamed brightly. "Harumi-san it is good to see you," she countered returning a smile "Is this where you go when you're not on a mission?" I ask her. She sighs "I'll tell you about it later, for now we must get to class" she insisted to the both of us pushing us into the building. When we entered the building I see a room filled with small lockers in rows, and see many of the students changing their shoes to clean white ones before heading deeper into the school. Rukia opens her locker and takes an extra pair of shoes out "here I lost mine and received another pair, however three days ago I found my old ones, so you can borrow these ones" she suggested and hands me the shoes. "Thanks" I answered and change shoes and put my outdoor shoes away in her locker. Ichigo looks down at me " I can take you to the office to get you a locker during lunch break" he suggested giving me a large smile.

I blush slightly as Rukia and Ichigo show me to the classroom. He explains to me about the school schedule, until all three of us arrive at a door and open to see the classroom that I will be attending from now on. "ICHIGO!" screams a boys voice as he makes a rampaging B line towards. However Ichigo clotheslines him with his arm "morning Keigo" he grunted in annoyance as he steps over him casually strolling towards his desk. I follow Ichigo and Rukia inside "is it all right to leave him like that?" I wondered worriedly as he sits down at his desk.

Another boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes smiles at me "don't worry he'll be fine, I hear that idiots always bounce back" chattered the boy sparkling as he sits at a desk next to Ichigo's. The boy known as Keigo gets up and looks at the other boy running towards him "Hey that's not fair Mizuiro and I'm not an idiot," he whines making me laugh. He stares at me with a weird and creepy expression "that's a great uniform, sister" he bawled happily trying to coop a feel.

I stare at him in with an annoyed face "Damnit Keigo stop creeping her out" boomed Ichigo from his desk. The door opens to reveal an extremely tall tanned boy with dark brown hair covering his eyes. I stare up at him with a dumbfounded look, he looks down "hi" he says in a deep tone "uhm Hi." I gasped staring at his height "don't let his size fool you, he's a great guy" explains the same boy from earlier "so you're the new student right? I'm Mizuiro," introduces the boy with a charming smile. As he introduces himself another boy walks into the classroom "Good morning Uryuu" says Mizuiro as he greets him I smile at the boy and say hi "good morning I'm Harumi" I reply trying to make conversation. He gives me a cold stare and heads to his desk, I return him an annoyed look "what is wrong with you" I growled back to him in an annoyed tone. As the boy sits down other students come rushing into the class before the teacher arrives.

As I continue to stare at the boy named Uryuu the teacher walks into the room, she sees me and smiles "Harumi-san why don't you come upfront and introduce yourself" she suggested smiling "everyone this is our new student" she says introducing you to the class "good morning I'm Urahara Harumi, It's a pleasure to be here" I replied bowing in front of the entire class. The teacher smiles "everyone, this is her first time at a school so please be nice to her" she says "now go take a seat that's empty" she says. I smile and find a seat next to a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Harumi, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki" she confidently introduces herself. The instructor sighs and opens up her role book and begins the class.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_Character__: __Harumi Urahara _(has long brown hair: brown eyes and slightly large chest)

Age: 17-18

_Shikai:_Angel of Distortion: Disutōshon no Tenshi (google translation)-Abilities: able to distort and manipulate reality (sometimes even solid structure such as walls) by using light or shadow (darkness) elements and can create illusions. Her ability does not just pertain to manipulation and illusions, but deadly offensive abilities as well.

_Bankai:_Goddess of Chaos: Kaosu No Megami (google translation)-Abilities: Unknown

The 1st of my Bleach series, thank you for reading; please comment/review bellow.

For future reference after chapter 3 or 4 the chapters will become longer than I have previously written them. I am sorry for changing the length of the chapters. I am going to be busy and may not have a lot of time to write. Also the stories may take me a little longer to upload, since I'm also writing two other series.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach 2

The teacher closes the book in her hand and peeks at the clock, when she did that the lunch bell starts ringing through out the school. A sigh escaped my mouth as the teacher looks at her class "alright guys have fun at lunch, can someone show Harumi around the school for me?" she chirped as she leaves the class. I look at her exiting the class "does she always do that?" I ask Mizuiro as he walks up to me. He smiles "actually she does" he commented back. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get lunch" he announced and also leaves. I get up and walk up to Ichigo "you said that you will show me around the school this morning" I reminded him. He smiles; as he looks at me "I did didn't I" he agreed, "Want to come Rukia-san?" I ask her "nope I'm good" she replies back.

I sigh as Ichigo leaves the classroom making me follow him immediately "Ichigo wait up" I blurt out trying to get his attention. The both of us walk down the hall and he shows me the other classrooms such as the science lap and home economics. "The pool is in the back of the school, there is the gym, outside court, and the track center," he describes as he shows me the outside of the school. After half an hour we return to class "that should be the tour of the school" he confirmed as we enter our classroom to grab our lunch boxes "where is everyone?" I question Ichigo "oh they are probably on the roof" he replies as he grabs his lunch. "Want to join?" he asks me "of course" I reply smiling at him. I grab my bento box and head with Ichigo to the rooftop to see everyone sitting down and eating already.

Keigo sees me and tries to glomp me, however I quickly get out of the way making him fall flat on his face. "Wow Harumi, you learn quick," chuckled Ichigo as the both of us ignore the fallen Keigo and find the group for lunch. Sado and Uryu are eating in silence. "Hey Uryu where's your sister?" asks Mizuiro as he looks at him. "She hurt her arm last night" he noted without any other details. Mizuiro then focuses on me and smiles "so Harumi-chan what does your family do?" Mizuiro wonders as he puts down his lunch box I start to think how to respond to that question. "Well my dad runs a small store that sells snacks," I pointed out trying not to give anything away. "However we don't get much customers because its small so" I commented laughing. "What about you Mizuiro?" I prodded. He gives me an odd glare "he doesn't talk much about his family, however his hobby is picking up older chicks" explained Ichigo as he finishes drinking his juice. I can hear quickened footsteps and turn my head to see Keigo behind Ichigo "the both of you are so cruel" he cries becoming slightly annoyed. Ichigo sighs, "Keigo entertain us" he threatend sending him a annoyed face, Keigo gasps at this and starts saying stupid jokes. I then felt the presence of a Hollow nearby, however I promised Yoruichi that I would not use any kidou and I sigh.

I then hear a beeping sounds emanating from Rukia. She then takes out a cell phone and gets up "Ichigo" she says as they both leave, "hey where are you guys going?" I uttered as they start to head off towards the hollow. I grab Ichigo and Rukia's hands "please don't go, if you go that way something bad will happen" I tell them trying to convince both not to leave, Rukia sighs as she looks at her beeping phone. After several seconds the beeping from her phone stops beeping, Rukia then sighs "Harumi" she tells me "I'm sorry I just got a bad feeling from where you guys wanted to go" I warned and smile. Rukia smiles back and let go of my hand and then looks down at my hand, which is still holding Ichigo's, I realize this and let go blushing. I turn back towards the group, grab my bento box and make my way to the classroom feeling completely embarrassed.

I sigh as I sit down at the desk and rest my head burying my face from everyone else. "Hey" says a boys voice, I look up to see Uryuu looking down at me "what?" I snapped back "you're a Shinigami aren't you?" he snorted in disgust "and so what of it?" I bite back in an threatened voice due to his attitude. "I despise Shinigami," he sputtered as he pushes his glasses back with his finger "watch it Quincy I'll kick your ass" I threaten him, he smiles and heads to his own desk. "Harumi" says a girls voice I turn to see Rukia "I'm sorry Rukia, I know its your job but..." I babbled looking away she then smiles "thank you" she stated and sits at her desk, Ichigo walks into the room staring at me and then returns to his desk.

The day is over and I'm cleaning up my desk and leave the room with my school bag "see everyone tomorrow" I exclaimed before heading to the lockers. Once I'm at the lockers I grab my shoes and change them and exit the school. I'm running down the street heading back when I see a familiar playground where I used to play as a child. I see children playing as I walk towards the playground and sit on the swing. "I wonder how long has it been since I have been here" I divulge while swinging lightly trying to remember my childhood. I start to remember my father brining me here during the winter and I played with a little boy who was always smiling, he also had a beautiful mother who smiled all the time as well. I smile at this old memory and get up from the swing.

*** I finally make it back home to see father and Uncle Tessai already waiting for me. My father comes running up to me hugging me and rubbing his whiskery chin against my face. I knee him in the stomach "would you stop that" I scream at him as I shove my foot in his face and sigh. "How the hell did get a dad like you," I fretted in a slightly annoyed and head into the house. "Harumi" sulks my father pouting following me inside the house; I head straight to my room to change out of my uniform and into jean shorts with a spaghetti tank top.

I look around my room to find my Zanpakutou Angel of Distortion: Disutōshon no Tenshi seethed (Google translation) and sigh as I grab the tsuka (handle). I smile as I hold it close to me, and head to the dinning/living room and open a floorboard to train in kidou and with my Zanpakutou for several hours. I return after three hours of training and head to take a shower before dinner. "Harumi-chan dinner" screamed Aunt Shizuka towards my door as I change into spaghetti strapped nightshirt and matching shorts, dry my hair with the towel that I used to dry myself off. I then comb my hair before heading to the dinning/living room for dinner.

It's the next morning and I woke up late for school so I quickly change and run into the kitchen to grab an apple "OI Harumi!" screams Tessai as he tries to get my attention, but I did not hear him. I head to the living/dinning room to see my father and kiss him bye. "Well someone's in a good mood" he smiles as I hurry towards the door "don't have time to talk, late, bye dad" I mentioned and head to the entrance of the store, change into my shoes and head out to school. After a while I finally make it to the gates to see that other students running into the front building, I quickly follow, change my shoes and run to my class.

I run into the classroom breathing hard _"I should have used Shunpo, but I can't" _I muttered to myself as I see the gang from yesterday. "Good morning everyone" I greeted them and head to my desk, I then realize that there are two people that I haven't meet yet "oh Harumi, morning" greets Keigo as he tries to glomp me. I move out of the way and make him trip by moving my foot in front of his own, making him trip and fall on his face. I casually stroll up to the rest of the gang to see a girl with long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing glasses similar to Uryuu. The other girl is wearing red glass, has red hair and purple eyes. "You're the perfect partner for me, since my Hime left" she says as she squishes my chest. I knee her in the stomach "what the hell is wrong with you, I don't swing that way" I roared to her annoyed and agitated. "Wow I never seen anyone deal with Chizuru that way, other than Tatsuki," compliments the platinum blonde hair girl. I turn to see her and smile "I'm Urahara Harumi" I introduce myself to her smiling. She smiles "I'm Ishida Hikaru, Uryuu's sister" she pointed out as she extends her hand, I extend mine and we shake hands. "You were almost close to being late," informed Mizuiro as he smiles "I woke up late" I respond bopping my head.

Its lunch and I'm trying to find my bento box, but could not find it. I sigh and hear something scratching on the window, I look up at the window to see Yoruichi scratching the window. I smile and head to open it as Yoruchi drops into the room and drops the lunch box "thanks Yoruichi" I say as Yoruichi jumps onto the window sill "Tessai made that" Yoruichi says and heads out. I sigh and head to the roof to see the entire gang eating already "hey you guys" I say and run up to them smiling. Hikaru smiles back happily Harumi, hey" she says as I sit down between Ichigo and Sado. I smile and open my bento box to see a delicious spread, everyone looks at it and smiles "wow that looks really good" they commented as I hide my lunch behind me "hey mine hands off" I pout and start chowing down before the lunch bell.

School is over and I'm packing my belonging before heading home "farewell Harumi" says Hikaru as she and Uryuu leave the classroom. I wave bye as they leave and head out myself to see Ichigo and Rukia alone together again. I smile "so you guys an item or what? I wondered as I smile childishly. The both look at me with angered faces "Sorry, you guys are always together so I thought that you guys were dating" I pestered "were not and that's that" blushes Ichigo leaving the both of us. Rukia and I giggle "seriously" she shighs"I'll see you tomorrow Harumi" she pointed out as she follows Ichigo. I smile, however that smile turns dark when I sense a hollow nearby. "Rukia should be able to deal with it" I reassured myself and head back home. However that Hollow's presence gets closer, I see the shadow of the Hollow right behind me.

Its hand comes rushing towards me from above and I quickly dodge out of the way, before it can hit me. "Seriously" I shouted as I dodge another of its relentless attacks, "I guess I have no other choice, sorry Yoruichi, Hadou number 33 Sokatsui!" I bellowed as a flash of blue flames emits from my hand and towards the Hollow killing it instantly. I exhale and continue my way home and got into trouble.

It's the next morning and I woke up late again because I was busy with training last night. I'm running down the street with my lunch box and school bag in hand when I tripped on something, as I feel I hit my knee and arm on the gravel scrapping my skin. I look at my arm and knee to see that it was bleeding badly "ow ow ow" I cry as I see some ones shadow behind me. I look up to see…

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 2 sweet, thank you for reading the chapter, please reply by adding a review or comments about this chapter. I would appreciate your input about the chapter as well as the series. Please comment below (**points at review/comment box**)

Oh I forgot one thing: For future reference chapters 4 and on will become longer than I have previously written them. I am sorry for changing the length of the chapters. I am going to be busy and may not have a lot of time to write. Also the stories may take me a little longer to upload, since I'm also writing two other series.

Harumi: is a teen girl who was taught Kido, combat and sword fighting from Urahara, Yoruichi and Shizuka. So basically she is a fully trained Shinigami. (I hope that clarifies any confusion)


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach 3

The Hollow's attacks become more violent and destructive as it smashes the streets creating huge crates in the street. I click my tongue "Hadou 4: Byakurai" I screamed as a huge bolt of lightning emerges from my hand and heading on a course towards the Hollow. The spell hits the Hollow destroying it in one hit, I sigh and pick up my belongings and head back home.

It's the next morning and I am getting ready for school, Aunt Shizuka has my bento box and hands it to me. "Be careful" she warns me and hands the bento box to me, I run to father and kiss him on his cheek "bye daddy" I happily state and head out. "Be careful again today!" he warns as he waves his fan in his face. I run down the street quickly since its almost time for classes to begin, "damn I'm going to be really late" I groaned, breathing heavily, as I did that I don't realize where my footing goes and slip skinning my knee and left elbow. I check my knee and elbow and start crying a little bit "I'm to big to cry like this" I bawled as I see two shadows over mine. I turn around to see Rukia smiling "are you alright?" she wondered as Ichigo walks up to me and sighs "I'm fine" I groaned as I look through my book bag to find something to clean up my knee with since its still bleeding. Ichigo turns around and crouches down facing his back towards me, his hands are behind his back inviting me for a piggyback ride. "Hurry up we have to get that treated at the school before it gets infected" he expressed as I take up on his offer.

Ichigo gets up and we continue to head to school, I'm slightly embarrassed "Ichigo? Is this alright?" I ask him shyly and blushing hard. He turns his head to look at me and smiles "its fine, I stopped carrying about my reputation along time ago" he responded me as he returns his head to look in front. I sigh and breathe lightly and sense something strange from him _"Reiatsu? Shinigami Reiatsu?" _I questioned to myself. Rukia looks at Ichigo "I'll meet the both of you in homeroom" she states and heads off "I wonder if she's jealous since I always see you together" I blabbed as I joked around with Ichigo. His face is completely red from ear to ear. I giggle as I prodded his left cheek childishly as he takes me to the nurse's office.

We arrive at the office to see the nurse. I'm sitting on a chair waiting to see her grabbing her kit and clean my wounds. She then bandages them "take care" she smiled. I get up and leave the nurse's office with Ichigo "thanks" I blubber under my breath and head back to class at that particular moment Keigo runs up to me "HARUMI!" he cries out screaming trying to hug me, but I clothes line him with a fist "Keigo please stop" I grunted as I step over his body, like nothing happened and head to my desk. The others look at me "what happened?" Hikaru and Mizuiro questioned in concern. I smile "I just tripped on my own two left feet" I blurted out in embarrassment. As we continue talking the homeroom teacher walks into the room "alright everyone calm down and lets get class started" she yakked as everyone sits at their own desks.

Its lunch time once again and I'm with the gang on the roof eating. The weather is starting to change so it has become slightly chillier, but it's not cold yet. I smile as I chow down on the lunch Aunt Shizuka made for me this morning. I start having a conversation with Hikaru, at that moment Uryuu looks at us with disgust. I look at him and whisper to her "Uryuu doesn't like me does he" I addressed to her as she smiles "don't worry about him, he's always like that" she interjects as she continues to eat her lunch. Sado, Ichigo and Ishida are eating in silence as normal, "Hey Keigo help lighten the mood" bosses Ichigo to Keigo again. This makes Keigo cry, but he does a comedy routine anyway.

The bell rings and all of us gather our items and head to class. As we do I walk up to Ichigo "uhm…thanks for this morning" I flirted as I look down embarrassed "its no problem" he expressed happily making me blush. The last bell has finished and I'm collecting my belongings while the entire gang exits the room. I sigh and grab my bag and head out the room and towards the main exit, as I walk down to the gate I look down to see a notebook. I kneel down to see Ichigo's name written on the cover of the notebook. I look at it while picking it up, "I wonder where he went" I pondered as I close my eyes; a small amount of reiatsu emerges from my body. I snap my eyes open to see ribbons, I see a bright red one and grab it immediately "Since I sensed Shinigami reiatsu from him, this defiantly should be him" I clarified and head to where the reiatsu was taking me.

I make it to a small clinic; the sign hangs on the building reading Kurosaki Clinic. I smile and head to find the gate to the main entrance of the house and knock on the door and sigh hoping that nobody was home. Until a young girl with short light brown hair, with a strawberry clip in her hair and dark brown eyes opens the door smiling. She sees me wearing the same uniform "your from Ichi-ni's school right?" she smiles "yes I am, is Ichigo home" I questioned her. She grabs my hand and drags me inside, I take off my shoes and head into the living room "wait here I'll get Ichi-ni" she says childishly making me giggle. I can hear her upstairs calling for Ichigo as I look around the room to see a poster of a smiling woman, at that same time I hear two other voices coming from the entrance of the house "Dad your so embarrassing" says another girls voice as the footsteps get closer. I turn around to see a young girl around the same age as the other, except she has black hair and deep black eyes. The other is a middle age man with same black hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. The middle age man smiles "did my boy finally bring home a girlfriend?!" he exclaims energetically grabbing my hand until something its him in the face. "She's not my girlfriend you old goat" screams a voice, which turns out to be Ichigo with his foot on top of his fathers face. I look at this dumbfounded, Ichigo clicks his tongue as he grabs my hand and drags me away from the awkward scene. "Ichigo is it alright to leave your dad like that?" I ask worriedly "he'll be fine" Ichigo interjects as he drags me up the stair and into a room. "That old coot doesn't know when to give up," he says as Ichigo sits on a chair at his desk.

I giggle, "I bet your dad is worried about you, but is hard for him to say," I chirped at him happily as I look around his bland boy style room. I start to forget what I'm here for "oh before I forget I found your class notebook" I tell him and hand him the book. He sighs and grabs it; at that time his long fingers brush against my petite ones making me blush slightly. He looks at me "thanks" he replies and puts the notebook on the desk, when he did that I received a text on my cell. I grab it to see that it was my dad; I reply and put the cell away. I then sit on the bed "why are you sitting on my bed?" he points out, I look at him "it's the only place to sit in this room" I reply back. There is an awkward silence between us "hey, Harumi how did you find me?" Ichigo questions curiously. I sigh, "Well, it's hard to explain, I'll tell you more about it later" I reply at him, however his face looks doubtful.

At that moment there is noise coming from the closet "damnit Kon!" screams a familiar voice as the closet door violently opens. A brown object flies towards me, making me quickly duck out of the way. "What the hell was that?" I inquire as the brown object gets up and walks around drowsily "Ne-san that hurt" it declared as it gets itself together. I grab it to realize that it was a stuffed toy; I play with it childishly by twirling it around until something pops out. "A mod soul?" I questioned as I stuff the pill back into the stuffed animal. The stuffed animal becomes annoyed "STOP!" it screams and I let it go. Rukia explains what they did and how the stuffed animal known as Kon came to be.

It's the next day and I'm already at school sitting at my desk thinking about last night. 'I wonder where Ichigo's mother is?" I raise the question to myself as I let out a sigh "Harumi is everything alright?" asks Tasuki as she smiles "yeah, it is but…" I stop in mid-sentence when Ichigo walks into the room, I stare at him and sigh "to be honest I went to his house, because he dropped his notebook outside of the school. When I was there I saw a picture of a woman with the name Masaki written on it" I tell her in a sad voice. Tatsuki looks at me "that is a picture of his late mother" she quietly admitted. I become shocked at what she told me, "no wonder I didn't see her" I quavered as Ichigo walks up to us.

Tatsuki smiles "morning Ichigo" she chirped happily as she smiles and waves hi to me. "Morning Ichigo" I happily greet him trying to hide the fact that I found out about his mother. He looks away "I'm sorry about my dad" he says not making eye contact. I giggle "its alright" I laugh, he sighs and sits at his desk…

Classes are over and as usual I'm collecting my belongings before heading out. I say farewell to the gang and leave as I see Ichigo and Rukia talking, she's looking at a cell phone and they both head out in frenzy like something bad was coming. I sense a Hollow and follow them to see what is going on, as I run up to them to see that Ichigo is taking something out of his bag to realize its Kon. Rukia puts on a glove and hits Kon and hands Ichigo a mod soul. Ichigo then swallows it separating his body from something else, I then see Ichigo in shinigami clothing. Ichigo's live body is following behind him and Rukia. I continue to follow them to realize that it is Ichigo who is working with Rukia as a Shinigami, to destroy Hollows. Several hollows come and attack Ichigo and Rukia "Ichigo, hurry up!" screams Rukia as he attacks the hollows with brute strength one after another. I stare at him in amazement until the Hollow stares at me and starts going in for the kill, however I dodge the attack and roll out of the way. "HARUMI!" screams Ichigo as he sees me dodging the Hollow, I sigh "don't worry about me Ichigo I can handle this one, you have more to deal with!" I shout at the same time I dodge the Hollows. I jump in the air and land back on the ground "DAMNIT, Hadou #33 Sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down)" I scream as a blue light emits from my hand and I fire a burst of energy towards the Hollow killing it instantly.

**Author's Notes: **

Hey everyone wow we are at chapter 3 already. I hope that you have enjoyed these chapters so far. For those who commented and reviewed on previous quizzes thank you. If you have not had the opportunity to review/comment please do so.

What we know so far: we know that Urahara Kisuke raised Harumi, however we still do not know why. Please continue to figure out why.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach 4

We finished dealing with the Hollows and Rukia walks up to me "where did you learn Kido?" she interrogates me. A sigh escapes my mouth in annoyance, "I'm not telling alright" I reply annoyed "I'll see the both of you at school tomorrow" I huffed as I grab my school bag and head back home. Rukia gets annoyed "HEY at least respond to someone nicely" she screams as I walk away from her and Ichigo.

It's the next morning and already in my uniform and head into the living to see Yoruichi sitting on the table. Yoruichi looks at me "you promised no kido remember" I know but it was not my fault I was being attacked by a hollow and I followed Rukia-chan and Ichigo to figure out that she wasn't able to use her kido and Shinigami abilities and had Ichigo help her" I reply sternly towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi sighs "please watch what you do and how much kido you use" Yoruichi sternly states to me. Aunt Shizuka hands me my bento and I immediately rush out the door and head school, as I'm walking I see Ichigo and Rukia talking with each other. I wanted to hide from them, however I knew that I had to talk to them about it, I pick up my courage and walk towards them. "Good morning Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan" I greeted them like nothing happened "good morning Harumi" they greet me back "you didn't answer my question yesterday" she blunders in an annoyed voice.

I look at her and sigh "I promise I'll tell you later" I respond to her "alright now lets head to school" says Ichigo trying to change the topic. We arrive to school and head to our homeroom; Ichigo opens the door to see Keigo waiting for us "what's this? Ichigo, Rukia and Harumi arriving to school at the same time, Ichigo you dog" he blurts out crying with a happy look on his face. Ichigo sighs and violently pokes him on the forehead "keep your ideas to yourself" barked Ichigo as Keigo turns around to Mizuiro "Mizuiro, Ichigo's being mean" says Keigo childishly pointing towards Ichigo as he heads to his seat. "Enough Keigo-san you're becoming annoying" Mizuiro complains as he plays with his phone. Keigo looks like a puppy that was stuck in the rain and I start laughing "why you laughing Harumi-chan?" screams Keigo as he starts crying and runs away "your all cruel" he sobs and leaves the room. I catch a glace towards the gang, "Did I go to far?" I questioned everyone "no you didn't, he's always like that when we make fun of him" divulge Mizuiro as Hikaru and Uryuu walk into the room. "It seams that it has become more noisy than usual," says Uryuu as he sits at his desk, I smile "its more fun that way though" I reply giggling with a huge smile.

The homeroom teacher walks into the room "well isn't it lively in here" she cheered as everyone sits down at their desks. Half the day went by and I have just finished Home Economics and return back to homeroom, and see Uryuu and Hikaru arguing about something. "Stop being stuck in the past Uryuu, I'm friends with her because I want to be, besides there's no need for Quincies anymore" rants Hikaru as she leaves homeroom and heads to the courtyard. I head into the room to see Uryuu sitting at his desk looking outside and grab my bento; I wanted to say something to him, however I thought it would be best for me to stay out of sibling fights. I head to the roof to see if the gang was there and in fact they were, "hey everyone!" I squeaked and sit with them and start having lunch. Rukia walks up to me and sits down "Rukia I learned Kido from my father and aunt, but please don't say anything" I plead with her as I clap my hands together. She sighs and smiles "fine, I just wanted to know" she grumbles to my pleading. After that we start talking for a very long time, until the bell rings.

Classes have ended and I see Ichigo and Rukia leave the class and quickly grab my things. I head follow quickly "See everyone tomorrow" I spoke running up to catch up with Ichigo and Rukia. I finally catch up with them "hey guys wait up" I wheezed as I run up to them catching my breath. "Hey" they say stopping to wait for me "thanks for waiting" I reply as all of us walk together "So Ichigo, your helping Rukia out right?" I inquire, as I look at him "I guess I'm helping her out" he grumbled in annoyance. We continue to talk for a while until its time for us to head our separate ways "I'll see you tomorrow" I smirked and head home. When I arrived at the front gate to see father outside of the shop drinking something with Yoruichi curled up next to him. He sees me and runs towards me as fast as he can and glomps me hugging me hard "my little girl" he says as he rubs his face against mine "Dad your embarrassing me!" I scream smelling sake on his breath "dad are you drunk?" I protested as he hugs me childishly "my little girl" is all he says.

Tessai walks up to him and grabs him dragging him back into the house kicking and screaming. I sigh as Yoruichi walks up to me "he has been worried about you, that's all" says Yoruichi as he walks up to me. I sigh and head into the house to get some dinner, father is still a little off so Tessai handed him some tea to calm him down. Aunt Shizuka walks into the room sighing in annoyance and smiles "I'm going to start dinner" stated Aunty Shizuka and heads to the kitchen to start cooking.

Its after dinner and I'm with dad training. I'm lying on the ground with my face buried in the dirt; I get up breathing hard "what the HELL old man!" I scream at him. However he comes at me with the intent to kill, making me go quickly on the defensive "If your going to be like that, it will get you killed" he says he his relentless attacks continue. Our katanas' clash with such force it pushes me backwards, making me clash into rocks. I get up and see father holding out his hand to help me up "What the hell was that!" I scream at him "if your going to be a Shinigami, you will have to face strong Hollows and even stronger Shinigami" he reminded me as he hands me my katana "lets take a break" he recommends as we sit down to grab something to eat and drink. "Harumi, you forgot that Shinigami are technically souls that help other souls to pass on to the Soul Society," he also reminded me. I sigh, "I know that already" I muttered annoyance. He sighs and changes the subject "lets continue training alright" he urged as I put down my water….

It's the next morning and my entire body is sore from training. I slowly walk towards my closet and change into my school uniform, brush my hair and teeth. I then head to the kitchen to grab breakfast and lunch to see Aunt Shizuka, dad and Uncle Tessai talking about something with each other. "I'm just afraid that something bad might happened if she continues" theorized Shizuka in a worried tone "I know what you mean Shizuka, but we have made the necessary steps to prevent that" he interjected to her. That's when Tessai coughs to interrupt them as they see me "Oh morning Harumi" greets Aunty Shizuka as she grabs my bento box and hands it to me like nothing happened. I look at all three of them curiously but shrug it off and leave the house "I wonder what that was about?" I ask myself as I walk down the sidewalk and bump into something. I look up to see Sado standing as tall as usual "morning" he greeted me in his usual deep voice "morning Sado" I reply back smiling and the both of us head to school together.

As we walk I see Sado stop and kneel down petting a cute kitten. I smile "you like animals Sado?" I question smiling brightly "yes" is all that he replies as he gets up and the both of us continue walking to school. The walk was quite and Sado only spoken when I spoke to him, as we walk I see Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chizuru and the others. I give all of them a bright smile as I run up to them as I did I see several other girls that I know from the same class but did not know them personally "oh I seen you around its Harumi right?" noted the short brown hair girl smiling "yes, you girls are Mahna Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, and Ryo Kunieda correct?" I guessed their names and started smiling "Pin Pon Pin Pon" she mimicked the sound of a bell or something smiling childishly. "Hey, why don't you join us for lunch today instead of hanging with the boys" Mahna proclaimed as she smiles "alright" I laughed "Finally my new hime is going to join me" Chizuru pestered as she gropes my large melon size boobs tightly and roughly.

I grab her and put her into a chokehold "damnit Chizuru, stop it" I reply back blushing "that's my hime being so rough with me" she exclaims excitedly. "Tatsuki knees her in the stomach "damnit Chizuru stop being creepy and perverted" she screams at Chizuru who I let go falling onto the ground and I sigh out of annoyance. The others laugh at this "its not funny your jerks" I say back when the school bell rings "DAMN!" we all roared and head into the school as fast as our legs can take us. We enter our classroom to see the homeroom teacher sighing, "in your chairs I will hand out punishments later" she says as we all sit at our desks with dark clouds forming above us. Class begins and I'm looking at my textbook, however I turn my head to look at Rukia to realize that something was wrong with her.

*** Its lunch and morning classes are over; and I'm with the girls eating outside in the courtyard underneath a tree. The boys are behind the tree having their own conversation all the girls are frantic about Rukia and myself and our relationship with Ichigo. Natsui smiles at me and Rukia "so which one of you loves Ichigo more?" she pestered us directly making me choke on my lunch and Rukia spitting out the juice she was drinking.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Chapter 4. Thank you for reading this newest chapter. I wanted to thank those who commented if you have already if not do so please. Will any of you be interested in me writing a lemon or even a one shot story for this series? Please comment below. Thanks for all the support. Please add your opinions in the review/comment box.

THANK YOU!.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After chocking on my food I look at her wiping my face. I smile "Ichigo and I are just friends" I reply back as all the girls stare at us in disappointment. They then laugh, however there was something still off about Rukia "Rukia-chan, you look depressed" I worry as I try to console her. She brushes my hand away, she then gets up and walks away from all of us. I look at her worriedly and follow her "Rukia-chan, is everything all right?" I concern as she looks at me with the saddest face. I huge her "What are you doing" she freaks out not knowing what to do, I smile "if there is anything we can do to help you with anything, please tell your friends" I beam at her as she starts crying.

I hold her close "now lets finish lunch before class" I say to her smiling widely. All of us finish our lunch and head back to class, even though I tried consoling Rukia she still had that look on her face. I sigh and return to the teachers lecture…

The last bell starts blaring through out the school. I'm in class gathering my books for homework for the evening "I guess I should also take this" I tell myself as I put away my pencil case as well. As I finish putting away my stuff Ichigo and Rukia walk out the door "see you Harumi" says Ichigo and heads out. I smile and follow soon after finding both of them changing their shoes at the shoe lockers right next to the entrance. I run quickly towards them smiling "wait up please" I postponed them so that we can walk home together. I open my locker put my shoes on and head out with both of them. As we walk we start talking about stuff, however it was mostly Ichigo and myself who were talking, since Rukia is being very quiet. I get the feeling that something was off; I was also sensing strong Shinigami spiritual pressure from two unknown people. That feeling that something was off was right off the mark, however I ignore it and continue walking with Ichigo and Rukia. After walking for a while we make it to the street that I take home "Ill see the both of you tomorrow" I tell them farewell and head home feeling still unsure about what's going to happen.

I walk down the street to my usual crosswalk and wait for the light to change before crossing the street. I head back home in a depressed mood until I made it to the front door of the house; I put on a happy face wondering what Shizuka had made for dinner. I then smell something good and immediately run into the house to see dinner on the table and hear father cough to realize that I forgot to take off my shoes. I take them off and put them near the front of the living room door and return inside, I sigh as I sit down exhausted. Aunt Shizuka stares at me worriedly "I'm fine, a friend of mine at school is depressed about something and I don't know how to help her" I sigh again being all depressed. Father smiles and hugs me "aww my wittle girl has fwiends" he laughs as his stubble scrapes against my cheeks.

I become annoyed "enough" I grunt as I bash him over the head. He screams for help like a child Shizuka "now now, calm down" Shizuka giggles as she looks at the odd situation. She puts the plates down on the table "dinner" she informs us as I pull my old mans cheeks widely "looks so good" I smile letting him go and grab the chopsticks. I then thank her for the meal and begin eating. As we continue to eat I get that feeling that something bad may happen, as before I ignore that feeling and return to my dinner.

*** I finished dinner and head to the bath to take a shower and wash my hair before heading to bed. As I sleep I have nightmares where I am inside something like glass crying. I immediately wake up breathing hard and look at my clock that is next to my futon to read 12:40 am. I sigh as I get up and walk to my window to see the full moon breaking the darkness; I then sense two strong reiatsu belonging to two Shinigami. Their reiatsu was strong so even I can feel it all the way over here at the same time I feel Rukia's reiatsu in the mix confirming my own suspicions from earlier.

I quickly change into loungewear, grab Disutōshon no Tenshi and jump out the window heading towards the reiatsu. At that time someone back home opens the door with a disturbed look "we cant change anything, nor her mind, she made her decision" says Yoruichi "I know but, her decision might end up killing her" worries Kisuke as he sighs and closes the sliding door. I'm running on the sidewalk barefooted towards where I sensed the strong reiatsu from earlier. Running down the street I find Rukia in a white/bluish dress and wearing a small brown backpack, walking backwards as she stares at two men. "Rukia-chan!" I scream as I get in front of her ready to fight them "Harumi what are you doing" she screeches at me "man your loud for a plank, I'm here to make sure you stay, I don't want you to leave" I scream at her poking her head. She starts crying "why" she babbles underneath her tears. I smile "you're the first real friend I made" I reply with a flushed face, at that moment I hear one of the men coming towards me with their zanpakutou in their hands.

I quickly find a gikon dispenser in my pocket, my physical body disappears and I'm wearing a shinigami black outfit similar to theirs. Rukia looks at you dumbfounded as she sees this "what is this?" says one of them as he stops with a shocked face. I realize that he has red hair that is up in a ponytail; he also has black tattoos on his face. The other one has black hair that goes to his shoulders part of his hair is being held back by a hair plate and wearing a white looking scarf, there is also another plate that has three large strands of hair covering his face. "OI Kuchiki-Taichou what should I do with her?" asks the red hair man to the man he called Kuchiki "take her out," says the man known as Kuchiki. The red hair man moves one more for an attack; I unsheathed my sword and brace for impact. Our katanas clash with each other, "out of my way little girl" growls the red haired man; I extend my arm and open my hand "Hadou #1 sho!" I scream as the redhead is pushed violently away from me. "She knows Hadou?" says Kuchiki as he stares at me, the red hair man goes for another attack but this time he used shunpo to create an opening. I then feel the cold steel of his zanpakutou going through my shoulder, I scream in pain as he pulls it out.

As he does this I hear my name being called out by Rukia as well as Ichigo's voice calling out for me. I fall onto the ground dropping my sword, which creates a clanking sound as it hit the concrete sidewalk. I'm holding my shoulder as I feel my hand being covered in blood; I'm wincing in pain as I see a familiar figure in front of me protecting me. I look up to see that familiar orange hair "Ichigo" I mutter softly as Rukia checks my wound. "Hey what the hell do you thing your doing?" threatens Ichigo as he grabs the hilt of his katana and unsheathes a huge sword "I never seen one that huge before" I whisper in shock as Rukia heals me as best as she can. I get up and smile "Don't worry about anything Rukia" I reassured her and walk next to Ichigo "Hey pineapple head, Ill get you back for what you did" I growl as I attack him head on with my zanpakutou in hand.

Ichigo gets annoyed "hey" he bellows as I glance quickly at him "OI don't just stand an watch berry head, get the scarf guy" I order him still watching the red haired one. "Who are you anyhow?" I questioned in a threatening voice "I'm Abarai Renji, Fuku-Taichou of the 6th Court squad" he informs as he starts pushing me backwards "why do you want to take her back?" I continue questioning trying to figure out what's going on. Abarai clicks his tongue and pushes me back even more with such force that I went flying backwards. I extend my hand out "Hadou #31 Shakkaho!" I proclaim as a large red ball emerges in front of my head and releases towards Abarai. Abarai dodges it by using shunpo and emerges behind me and does the same attack. I see Ichigo having difficulty dealing with the scarf man, and I'm also having difficulties with Abarai.

Abarai sighs as he rubs his hand over his zanpakutou "Roar Zabimaru!" he roars as his zanpakutou reveals its true form. He extends his zanpakutou towards me creating a snake like effect of his sword "a trick sword?" I'm shocked as the blades of the sword pierce deeply in the same shoulder I was stabbed in earlier, however this time there are multiple blades making the pain more intense. Abarai laughs "even if you have a zanpakutou do you know its name?" he cried out in annoyance. I laugh; as I extend my hand "bring chaos and destruction upon your enemies, Disutōshon no Tenshi" I proclaim as my sword changes its form. "WHAT, impossible!" he gawked in shock as I hold the true form of my sword in my hand.

The sword's entire tsuka (handle) was wrapped in a silver/gold colored Ito (braid). On the kashira (buttcap) of the sword are large small braided cords, one cord has two colors silver/black combination and the other braided cord also has two colors except its gold/white. On the ends of the cords are connected by glittering beads, the silver/black cord has a large black angel style feather while the gold/white cord has a white angel style feather. When going further down on the handle to see the tsuba (guard) which is circular imitating the shape of wings, one gold the other silver.

Abarai stares at me as I head for the offensive clashing our swords once again. I'm trying not to think about the pain and blood seeping down my shoulder, which weakened my offensive move. Abarai smile "Ha! Your power is weak" he gloats as he pushes me back again. As I'm pushed back Ichigo is on the ground bleeding "Ichigo!" screams Rukia as my back makes contact into a lamp pole bending it on contact. Rukia screams and starts crying, "Onissama, Renji please no more" she babbles underneath her cries. Abarai sighs as he grabs her wrist pulling her up on her feet, her brother walks up next to both of them "Renji lets go" says Kuchiki as Renji extends his zanpakutou revealing a circular door and unlocks it. All three of them head towards the door and disappear inside, I grumble as I get up feeling the pain through out my body. Coincidentally it begins to drizzle

I wobble as I see a hazy vision of my father holding an umbrella over Ichigo and looks at my tattered body. My vision turns white as I pass out hearing father's voice.

**** I wake up in my room to realize that I have been completely healed. I get up and head to the living rom to feel something sharp scratching me on the face "you idiot!" screams Yoruichi as she jumps onto the ground. I feel trickles of blood on my face "what the hell was that for?" I whine as I grab a tissue and cover the claw marks. She clicks her tongue as she begins nagging me about what happened.

_**Authors Notes: **_

Thanks for reading chapter 5. Sorry for not uploading this chapter earlier but I have been busy.

Me: (sighs) sorry this chapter was so late reader-chan.

Ichigo: (pops his head out of nowhere) why so down

Me: I haven't uploaded Bleach in a while (cries) and plus I haven't been receiving a lot of comments on my stories…

Uryuu/Hikaru: just say what you need to say so that we can leave

Me: Ichigo Uryuu and Hikaru are being mean

Ichigo: what are you a kid

Me: (pouting)

Rukia: just hurry up

Me: even you Rukia-cha

Me: fine jeez… Alrighty reader-chan thanks for reading. Oh and also please be on the look out for one-shots and lemons that will be uploaded in the near future.

Rukia: whats a lemon?

Me: uhmmm…

Ichigo: eh?

Me: You'll find out when I type one up okay….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to realize that I was back in my own room. I get up to realize that my wounds have been cleaned and dressed with bandages. I then hear two people snoring right next to me; I look to see Ururu and Jinta sleeping holding the comforter. I smile as I pat them on the head and get up to realize that I'm wearing my pajamas. I make my way towards the living room to overhear Shizuka and dad talking. "Didn't I tell you something like this would happen, we should have…" she says until "don't you think I know that, right now I'm only worried about his her wounds we can worry about that latter, plus she's listening to us" he interrupts Shizuka trying to change the subject.

Shizuka clicks her tongue "we will finish this discussion later" she grumbles as she leaves the room towards her own. I sigh as I look at fathers grim face, "I'm sorry" I blurt out as he walks up to me and holds me close "I didn't want you to become involved with them, but I guess I was being overprotective" he comments as he holds me tighter "I know your not a child anymore, but I cant stop worrying about what's to come" he morbidly states as he gently puts his hand on my head. For some reason there is something that he doesn't want to tell me, but I brush it off "I'm going to check up on Ichigo to make sure that his wounds are healed." I say putting on a fake smile and head to find him.

As I walk towards the guest rooms I hear someone screaming. I slide the door open to see Uncle Tessai watching Ichigo closely, a little to close for my taste. I start laughing, "Uncle please get off of him," I giggle as I walk towards both of them to see Tessai getting off of Ichigo. I sigh "your at my place" I enforce as Ichigo gets up "so we are at hat and clogs" he states "hey" I interject irritated. He gets up holding his stomach and walks towards the sliding door and was about to open when father walks in and grabs him.

Father gives Ichigo a cold glare "where are you going?" he asks Ichigo "going to save Rukia of course, where else" growls Ichigo as he tries to walk past my father. However father grabs him by the wrist and pins him down with the tip of his cane pointing at his nose. "I wanted to see you, fighting against someone stronger than you to show you that it was pointless, however if you train with me for one month I can help you to save Rukia" he warns him and consoles him as father releases his cane from Ichigo's face "and also my little girl has a thing for you" he continues laughing, making me blush so hard I knee him in the stomach making him cough violently. "Don't say things that aren't true stupid old fart," I growl blushing a beet red.

Father starts cracking up "well… now lets begin, it will take about a month for the execution to even begin, so I have one month to train you Kurosaki Ichigo" he comments as Ichigo gets up. In order to get out of this awkward situation "I'm going to make dinner and then you guys can begin with training" I blurt out and head out of the room to the kitchen to help with dinner. *** I finished dinner and take the plates to the living room to serve everyone, as I do I see everyone including Aunt Shizuka and Ichigo. I sigh knowing that it would be an awkward dinner for everyone. I walk up to the table and lay the serving plates on the table while Tessai severs everyone their plates and chopsticks. I sit in my usual spot next to dad and sigh at the quietness of the scene "hey hat and clogs can you tell me what is going to happen from know on" asks Ichigo trying to destroy the silence.

Dad sighs as he crosses his arms "so as stated it takes Soul Society about a month to make a decision about executions during that time I will train you on how to deal with fighting against a shinigami" he explains as he severs something for him to eat. He then looks at me and sigh "fine I'll help but it will cost you an arm and a leg" I demanded as I use my chopsticks to scoop up my rice in the bowl that I'm eating from. He sighs, "You're so demanding" he sighs "deal with it beard face" I reply insulting him. He sighs "Tessai my little girl's being cruel" he whines making me become annoyed as tick marks appear on my forehead. I then sigh, as I look at Ichigo "sorry" I reply as I look down, however Ichigo smiles and chuckles "Uhm Ichigo why do you want to rescue Rukia-chan so badly?" I question him in a confused voice.

Ichigo looks at the bowl if miso in his hand "she gave me her powers after being wounded in order to save my family, so I have to help her. Because of her I was able to protect them" he replies holding the bowl tightly in his fingers around it. Father sighs "well start training right after dinner" he replied as we all finished dinner.

We are now in the basement where father keeps a training ground to help me with my own training. For some reason Ururu, Jinta and Tessai are with us "the first thing about your training is to return you to your spiritual form" father says as he extends his cane and rams it through Ichigo's head separating his human body with his spirit. Father than hands Ururu puts on sparring gloves and a helmet, and then hands a head cover to Ichigo. "Now Ichigo repeat after me…" says dad as he tells Ichigo to say something stupid making a fool of himself. "What the hell was that for?" screams Ichigo as he turns around to see Ururu heading towards him with the intent to kill. I sigh, "Ururu sweetie don't kill him alright," I confirm as I watch her do a roundhouse kick to his head. However he dodges her and runs away, making Ururu follow him trying to take him out. At that moment Ichigo is pinned between a large rock and Ururu, Ichigo immediately heads for the offence and punches her however he misses, only giving her a scratch on her cheek. When that happened Ururu was about to go all out until father grabs her ankle holding it tightly.

He lets go of her ankle and claps several times "you have cleared level one" he gleams as Ichigo gives him a confused fac. I sigh, "just let it be, he might act stupid but his trainings are hard, trust me," I scream to Ichigo as he looks towards where I am "don't let your guard down" I continue as Dad cuts his soul chain, then out of nowhere Tessai jumps on top of Ichigo while a huge hole emerges under his feet making them both drop to the bottom of the pit. I can hear Ichigo screaming for what seams to be a long time "Uhm Ururu-chan you made it a little deep" I comment as I finally hear a thud "I did my best" she retorts giggling innocently. I sigh and wondering if he was going to be all right, "well I guess well have some tea while waiting, now Harumi please" chuckles dad as he waves his fan in front of his face.

I sigh and head back upstairs to make some tea *** I return downstairs to hear Ichigo screaming in pain, however as he does I hear what sounds like the shriek of a Hollow at the same time. I quicken my steps hoping that fathers training hasn't gotten out of control, as I do I find father protecting Ururu and Jinta from something bursting out of the pit. Jinta leaves fathers grasp "hey strawberry head, you alright?" he asks worriedly I put down the tray that I was holding down and head to see a tall figure wearing a shinigami outfit and a hollow mask on their face. The figure grabs the hilt of his katana and rams the Katanas butt on the mask revealing Ichigo himself.

I fall onto the floor collapsing from worry and sigh. I then hear father clapping "amazing you cleared round two" he brags as Ichigo walks up to him and rams the butt of his sword into fathers face…

* * TO BE CONTINUED * *

Author's Notes:

OMG! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late. I have been busy with work, tired and to be honest lazy as hell. SORRY! GOMEN! I hope you like the chapter. Also since there are six chapters up I'm going to also work on my Yugioh! Story as well, also I will start updating my first Fairy Tail LEMON ASAP! Promise  
TAKE CARE reader-chan **GLOMPS**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Father rubbed his face "I told you" nags Ichigo as Father sighs "well round three" he proclaims as he takes the handle of his cane. He sighs "What are you going to do with a cane?" he asks sarcastically as Father unsheathes the hook of the cane to reveal a sword "HA! Like I would be frightened of that little thing," brags Ichigo as he unsheathes his own cut up sword. He was about to attack when father moved his sword and cut Ichigo's into more pieces. Ichigo looks at it "this is going to be easy, raise Benehime" screams father as he moves his sword as it changes its form.

Father smiles "this is my Zanpakutou, Benehime" states father as he begins his attacks at Ichigo. He then runs away trying not to get caught or attacked by Benehime's blade. I sigh as I watch them both playing cat and mouse "I'm going to make dinner" I tell Uncle Tessai, and start heading towards the high ladder. Until I feel a large gust of wind emanating from where father and Ichigo are. As I turn around to see the rock like mountains being destroyed as I return to the others to see Ichigo bend down holding an odd shaped sword. Father picks up his hat, which has a large gash "I believe you have murdered my hat" he says as he wipes the dirt off from it and sighs "man Ichigo you are one crazy and frightening kid" he also tells him as Ichigo sleeps on the hard ground.

Uncle Tessai helps carry Ichigo by piggyback taking him back upstairs. Father walks up to me "are you sure you want to continue?" he worries I look at him "dad don't ask, and why are you worrying?" I reply to him wondering what is going on. He looks at me with a sad face "dad I'm old enough to make my own decisions and plus I like Rukia, I don't want to see her disappear. There is something about her" I reply back to him smiling, he then kisses my forehead and smiles " I know that you have a better head on your shoulder than I ever did" he tells me smiling I smile back "and I'm not a complete idiot either" I chuckle making fun of him. He sighs as "Tessai my little girl is making fun of me HELP!" he screeches and tries to hug Tessai out of boredom.

I sigh, "I don't know how I was even raised by you" I grieve worrying about my future. "We should take Ichigo back up to rest," I recommend to my father as I grab him from under the armpit and try to keep him up. I lose my balance because he was a little heavy "OI! Help me here!" I scream falling hard on my butt. Tessai sighs as he walks up to me, then grabs Ichigo and plops him over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Tessai please be careful" I worry as he carries a sleeping Ichigo back to the house.

The month passes and it's the evening that the gate to the Soul Society would be ready. I'm getting ready by taking a Gikon pill splitting my body from my Shinigami form and sigh I grab my Zanpakutou and head outside to wait for Ichigo and everyone. I'm sitting down on the porch when I see Ichigo coming towards me "the others should be coming soon" I tell him as Yoruichi walks towards me. Yoruichi then see Sato, Hikaru, and Uryuu walk up to "the others are here" Yoruichi says as Ichigo stares at the cat blankly "HOLY CRAP! The cat spoke!" he screams stupidly "this isn't a cat, its Yoruichi" I puff my cheeks at his jibber. We here someone cough in order to get our attention "oh yeah Yoruichi said that you guys were here" I remind myself as father walks up behind me "alright lets begin" he says clapping his hands together "everyone inside please" he recommends as all of us head into the living room. I grab the lever for the trap door and jump all the way down with everyone following behind me.

Everyone looks around in astonishment "wow this is amazing" compliments Hikaru as she looks around. Tessai cries from the nice compliment "are you crying old fart?" I ask him as he continues his tears making me sigh in exasperation. Father walks in front of everyone "well now lets begin" he says as he snaps his fingers creating a flint as a large square shaped door appears behind him. "This is a Seinkamon, a gate from our world to Soul Society, however before I begin" he tells us as he slides to Ichigo's side grabs his cane and pokes him hard separating his body from his shinigami form. Everyone looks at this like a sideshow and pokes him "wow so this is Ichigo but not Ichigo?" ask Hikaru as she pokes his cheek childishly. Ichigo looks at her "hey stop playing with my body like that!" he blasts at her embarrassedly.

Father sighs "The only ones who can go to the Soul Society without issues are Harumi and Ichigo since it's a place where pure souls dwell." He comments "So basically we would have to die in order to get into the Soul Society?" asks Uryuu as he starts thinking. I sigh "we have something that would take care of that, father and I created a special transfer where anyone who is not a soul can enter by being turned into a soul without the consequence like death" I inform them as Uncle Tessai moves Ichigo's body out of the way. After that Tessai walks up to father and helps him to activate the Seimon Gate, once they did a light emits from inside the gate. Father sighs as all of us walk towards the gate "please be careful once you get inside I can't help you, however all I can do is hand you these communication devices. They are special devices and un-hackable" he says as he hands us the ear dad how did you make these and when did you get the time?" I ask him, however he doesn't say anything and claps his hands together to get our attention.

I nod as Sato, Uryuu, Hikari, and Ichigo walk towards the gate, father then hands me to communication devices "please be careful there are more powerful Shinigami's in the Seireite" he warns me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back "OI we need to get going" screams Yoruichi as everyone enters the gate; I quickly follow them into the gate. We find ourselves in a weird looking corridor "so is this the only way to get into the Soul Society?" ask Hikaru as she looks at Yoruichi "well yes, however…" says Yoruichi as a light emits from behind us. The black cats looks in surprised "RUN!" screams the fluff ball as something like a train looking thing makes it way towards us in an extremely fast pace.

All of us run "Yoruichi what the hell is that?" I ask the black cat "it's the cleaner, it comes out every seven days to clean out the entry way. And on all days its today, Don't ever touch it" Yoruichi explains to everyone, as we run as fast as our legs can carry us. As we run Uryuu trips and falls and gets his cape caught in the Cleaner, Sado grabs Uhim and tears off his cape and drags him to the entry door. "HURRY!" screams Ichigo as we make it out. However we find ourselves floating in mid-air and start plummeting to the ground "we need to land safely, Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" I scream as large star-shaped cushion of spiritual energy anchors on the buildings below and create a safe place for us to fall into to.

We fall into the star shaped net bouncing slightly, Ichigo whistles "if you weren't here, we would have been dead" he states. "Now we can jump to the bottom, without dying" replies Sado as all of us jump onto the ground safely. We find ourselves in an Edo period style street, with Edo period style houses on either side "I wonder where we are?" asks Uryuu as we look around "we must be in the Rukon district, it's the poorest and most inhabited district in all Society." States Yoruichi as we look around "Hey that most be what they call the Seireitei!" screams Ichigo as he makes a B-line towards the Seireitei "Ichigo you idiot stop!" the cat demands, however he didn't listen. What seems to be large wooden gate and shadow of something huge stops him. We all run to Ichigo to see a man as large as a building "damn he's big" I point out stupidly, everyone looks at me "what someone had to say it" I retort chuckling. Yoruichi sighs, "His names Jidanbo and he's the guardian of this gate," the fur ball informs us as Jidanbo rams a large metallic object into the ground creating a barrier between Ichigo and all of us.

All of us scream his name "Ichigo are you alright? Do you need help?" asks Uryuu wondering what's happening. "Oh your still there Ishida?" chuckles Ichigo making fun of him. Ishida sighs "Of course I'm still here you moron!" screams Uryuu making Hikaru and I giggle at this little squabble. Ichigo then sighs until "not fare, a battle should be a one on one event" says Jidanbo in his booming voice. I sigh "Ichigo are you alright all by yourself?" I ask him worriedly. He clicks his tongue "Nope I'm fine" he replies in annoyance when Jidanbo attacks Ichigo with a large axe looking weapon.

When that happened we felt the ground quake violently. We see Jidanbo's face become twisted with shock "no one has survived that attack" he screams in disbelief as he looks down towards Ichigo. He then grabs something from inside of his Kimono sleeve and brings out another axe and attacks Ichigo with it. However Jidanbo's axes break, the force that was used made him fall onto the floor. When that happened the barrier that was blocking the rest of us from Ichigo is broken, giving us the ability to run towards him. Jidanbo gets up "You scared me for a bit" he says as he grabs his broken axes, staring at them and starts crying. He slams his fists on the ground creating an earthquake, I look at Jidanbo "wow sounds like a siren" I comment as Ichigo walks up to him "I'm sorry, I should have only destroyed one" says Ichigo apologizing to Jidanbo. Jidanbo grabs Ichigo's shoulders with his large hands "that's kind of you, being so nice to the enemy, I shouldn't be crying, I lost fair and square and because of that Ill let you enter" he tells us as he bends down and lifts the door with his own strength.

After he lifted it we look up to see a frightened expression on his face…

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes:

Here is the newest chapter for Dark Memories. I'm sorry that this chapter is so LATE. I have been busy with work and real life situations. Hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I look up towards Jidanbo "Ichimaru Gin" he trembles in fear as he looks at a man with silver hair and slanted eyes. The man walks up to all of us "who gave you permission to open the gate Jidanbo?" asks the man known as Gin stops walking and crosses his arm. Jidanbo shivers in fear " I guess you should be punished for your choice" chuckles Gin evilly as he unsheathes his Zanpakutou. I look at him curiously "what is he going to do from that distance" I wondered as I hear him say something "pierce Shinso" he says as a something passes above me and stabs Jidanbo on his shoulder. Blood seeps out from his wound making him drop the gate a little, however Jidanbo keeps holding the gate with his other arm.

His large body slips a little making him let go of the gate, he then catches it "Jidanbo are you alright?" screams Ichigo as he runs in front of Jidanbo "Hey you fox face, leave him alone!" threatens Ichigo as he gets in front of Jidanbo and points his Zanpakutou at Gin. Yoruichi looks shocked 'Ichigo you moron get back here!" the fur ball screams in annoyance, while Gin just stares at us. Gin turns around and leaves "hey where the hell are you going?" screams Ichigo wondering what he is doing. Gin turns his head and grins evilly as he unsheathes his Zanpakutou once more "pierce Shinso" he mumbles quietly as the length of his sword extends and moves rapidly towards Ichigo.

Ichigo lifts his Zanpakutou in front of him to block himself from the attack and rams backwards straight into Jidanbo making both of them zoom away from the door making the gate close slowly. Gin walks towards us and waves bye as the gate close permanently, I run up to Ichigo and Jidanbo to make sure that they were all right. Ichigo gets up and shakes his head making me sigh in relief, I then check up on Jidanbo "Damn his wound looks deep" I comment worriedly as I examine the wound up close. I sigh as I lift my sleeve of my kimono and take out a medium size pouch and open it to reveal what looks like a filled up first aid kit and start treating Jidanbo, the best I can.

I finish wrapping his wounds. I get up and sigh, "that's the best I can do, he will need to get a healer to help the wound since its deep." I comment as I clean up and hear people around us whispering and talking, we look around wondering where they came from. All of us get into a fighting position when "Excuse me, let me through" says an elderly mans voice "sorry, we have been watching you since you've see them arrived, we want to say thank you for helping Jidanbo" the elder speaks in a kind and happy voice.

I get up and clean my hands with the cleaning solution in the first aid kit and smile "its our pleasure" I respectfully state as I bow towards the elder. The elder returns the bow as the other residents surround us and start chatting with all of us. One of the residents starts talking with Ichigo "Thank you for helping Jidanbo, he actually came from this district and helped us a lot. You and that girl are the only Shinigami's that have showed us that not all of them are jerks," comments a resident in a huff as he also praises Ichigo and myself.

I blush and giggle as I smile at the resident, that's when the elder walked up to all of us and smiled. He coughs "please come and rest at my home this evening as gratitude for saving Jidanbo" he offered and bows once more. All of us bow in return, Uruyuu and Hikari cough to clear their throats "it would be an honor and a privilege to accept your offer" they respond politely. All of us follow the elder towards his residence; we arrive at his home to see a cute little run down edo period style home. I smile "this is a cute little place" I mumble while giggling "why thank you young lady" beams the elder as we head inside and quickly take off our shoes and sandals.

We enter the house to see a small little fireplace "aww nice, never seen one" I gleam as my eyes start shining. The old man laughs "ill get the fire started for some tea" he comments gleefully as he enters his home and starts lighting the fire. The elder grabs the kettle, adds some green tea leaves inside the kettle. He then grabs several cups putting everything on a tray "elder, would you like me to help you?" I ask worriedly. The elder smiles "please don't worry, you're my guests" he glows brightly with a smile as he filled up the kettle. He then hands out the cups and hands the kettle over the fire to boil. We have a conversation about the incident " elder we still need to enter the palace do you know where Kukaku is living now?" asks Yoruichi trying to get information out from the elder.

The elder looks surprised as the kettle starts boiling, Yoruichi sighs, "yes we have no choice but to re-enter the Seiretei" Yoruichi continues to speak as the elder fills up our cups with aromatic traditional green tea. The elder starts thinking "the last time I heard of Kukaku, that person was located at the outskirts of the Rukon district." The elder responds annoyed. I start drinking my tea "Yoruichi, how will this Kukaku person help us enter the Serietei?" I wonder as everyone hears something coming from outside, we then see the door break open. That's when a large man with black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a bandana around his head. The elder looks at him "Ganju what are you doing here?" screams the elder in surprise seeing him.

The man known as Ganju looks at everyone including Ichigo and myself with disgust. Ganju snorts, "elder what the hell are two Shinigami doing in your house?" he asks in a cold voice as he walks towards Ichigo and myself. Ichigo gets up and walks towards the man called Ganju, and that's when Ichigo punches him in the face. Both of them start fighting each other like little children, the elder tries to quell the fight "Ganju enough they helped us, we owe them" bellows the elder trying to quell Ganju "I don't care" groans Ganju as him and Ichigo duke it out.

I sigh and pinch the roof of my nose. I get up and walk towards them grab their heads and immediately bash their heads together hard "Enough, both of you are acting like children. Keep this up and I'll pound the both of you" I scold them in annoyance about their behavior like a mother scolding her children. They look at me "were sorry" they both say as they lay on the ground sulking like children, that's when Ganju gets up "why the hell do I have to say sorry?" he bellows "you started this first" I retort in annoyance as I grab his collar of his shirt "look here we come here to find a friend and get out, so don't get in my way" I inform him and let go of his collar pushing him away.

That's when Ichigo punches him making him fly into the front door breaking it. Ganju is rolling backwards "Ichigo didn't I just tell you about fighting" I growl. Ichigo ignores me and runs straight to Ganju, that's when Sado grabs Ichigo's Zanpakutou and throws it at Ichigo. Ichigo catches it and starts fighting again, making me sigh once again in annoyance. That's when Uryuu "Hey Ichigo enough already" he warns Ichigo, I look at Uryuu "its pointless now" I argue pointing at both Ichigo and Ganju who are duking it out. That's when several other men arrive riding giant boars "Ganju-san" they cry out stopping in front of all of us. Cutting all of us from Ichigo, that's when a clock alarm sounds out "BOSS we got to go or were in for it!" cringes one of the boar ridding men.

That's when Ganju whistles making a large boar appear "Bonnie-san!" he smiles as Ichigo gets trampled "I better see you tomorrow, this is not over dandelion head!" roars Ganju as he rides off on his boar. All of us look at the weird event "HEY!" screams Ichigo as he becomes more irritated. Yoruichi looks at him "We need to get some sleep, we have to leave early" Yoruichi recommends trying to calm down Ichigo.

He gets annoyed even more "Like hell I will!" groans Ichigo in a childish voice. Uryuu and Hikari sigh in unison "look were hear for a reason" they both try to calm him down and help him remember that we are hear to save Rukia. Yoruichi walks back into the house "lets go inside and get some sleep" Yoruichi orders all of us return back into the house and get some sleep before we look for this person known as Kukaku.

It's the next day and everyone is getting ready to leave; however Ichigo is sitting cross-legged pouting like a child. He is sulking that's when Uryuu drags him towards the front door trying to get him outside. Everyone returns inside "Oi Sado help me get this idiot out of here" orders Uryuu as he pulls Ichigo by his ankles. Ichigo holds onto a column " No if I leave he'll think I am a wimp" sulks Ichigo as Yoruichi walks pass me and towards Ichigo so that Yoruichi is in front of his face. Yoruichi extends claws and slashes across Ichigo's face making him scream so loud. Ichigo is lying on the hard wooden floor "You moron, have you forgotten what we are here for?" the black cat bellows staring at Ichigo with those yellow eyes.

Ichigo gets up and sighs "I know, I have to save her" mutters Ichigo getting, grabs his Zanpakutou, puts on his straw sandals and exits the house. We follow the elder's directions that he gave to Yoruichi and leave the Rukon district towards Kukaku's.

_**Authors Notes: **_

Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. I double checked the document for any mistakes and corrected them. If there are any errors I'm sorry, I tried to correct the best that I could. Sorry I have been busy and had some writers block for some stories.


End file.
